


It Doesn't Feel Too Much Like Happy Anymore

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers, Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Death of a loved one, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Tony is dead.Its only been a year.





	It Doesn't Feel Too Much Like Happy Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.

It's Christmas. Christmas used to be joyful and made him buzz with excitement last year when everything was fine. Last year he hadn't thought about losing Tony. And even if he had, he didn't think it would be this painful too go through. The way his absence made him wanted to scream, made him want to collapse and cry his feelings out for everyone to watch. He just didn't care that much.

 

He watches the lights and energy sizzle through Brooklyn like never before. He watched families. He watched laughing Wifes, he watched Husbands hold their child hands, he watched children run through the streets with giftbags in their hands and watched it. Last year when Tony was alive he had been receiving threats, but none were meant to be true, none were meant to grab Tony and rip him from his arms. And none did. No, what took Tony from him was Tonys love for doing what he does best – being stubborn when he shouldn't, going out there when he shouldn't.

 

Maybe he didn't make the correct adjustments or whatever but Tony didn't come that night. The only thing that confirmed his fear was the news report that Tony had been found dead underneath rubble, there was blood everywhere. Nobody asked about him. Nobody mentioned him. Ever. Like he wasn't even there. 

 

This year, he stands under lights and wishes he could go deaf to the sound of happiness because he doesn't think he can stand this much longer. He sits on the edge of the bridge, forgets for the moment and wonders what would happen if everything was the way it was supposed to be.

 

He couldn't raise Peter on his own.

 

He sits here, he heartbreakingly to any stranger that watches puts his arm around an invisible shadow. He withdraws quickly and winds his arm around his own waist, suddenly self conscious.

 

He looks over, expecting Tony to laugh. He goes to kiss the mans cheek but flinches back when there is nobody there.

It suddenly slams into him so hard it makes him dizzy where he sits, there are a few alarmed calls but he ignores them.

 

It's Christmas Eve.

 

Tony isn't here.

 

Tony is dead.

 

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
